1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus, which uses a transcription member making contact with an image bearing member, for electrostatically transferring a toner image from the image bearing member onto a recording medium, and which has a toner removing means for electrostatically removing toner sticking to a transcription means.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been long desired even in an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus to enhance the quality of a printed image. Accordingly, an image forming apparatus using a transcription member making contact with an image bearing member, for transferring a toner image onto a recording medium is provided therein with a toner removing member for electrostatically removing toner sticking to the transcription member.
The removal of toner sticking to the transcription member can prevent toner from sticking to a transcription medium on a surface on the side remote from a surface on which an image is formed. Further, a method of electrostatically removing toner can reduce abrasion or the like of the transcription member during removal of the toner.
However, continuous removal of toner from a transcription member, with the use of a toner removing member for electrostatically removing toner sticking to the transcription member, has caused such a problem that the toner builds up on the toner removing member, which is therefore unable to remove the toner.